


Darth Revan's little brother, Darth Nox

by Marionette01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light side Sith Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!, Revan is Harry's older sister, Revan killed Vitiate centuries ago so there is no eternal empire or shadows of revan, She is a shameless flirt, Sith Harry Potter, Space granadmother Traya, Takes place during Clone Wars and Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette01/pseuds/Marionette01
Summary: Two children, born from Light. Nurtured by Darkness. Harry Potter and his sister, Dorea are taken from their home after Voldemort's attack by Darth Traya. Trained in both the light and the dark, these siblings shall bring the galaxy to its knees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to take place during the Clone Wars. 
> 
> Harry will be a light side Sith. 
> 
> Harry has other siblings, his oldest sibling is is Fem!Darth Revan. And both will lead the Sith empire. Or mainly Harry if Revan is too busy flirting with either Bastilla and/or Canderous. Harry is an incubus and might have a harem? Not sure yet. Mpreg for Harry.
> 
> Both Sith Inquisitor and Sith Warrior names are Poena and Cedonia. They can be found on the YouTube user “xLetalis”.

Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith. Many believed that all that remained of their evil empire was ruins like those found on the planet. The Republic and the Jedi had simply build an orbital security station above the planet thinking that it would be enough protection.

Every so often, the Republic would intercept smugglers trying to smuggle sith artefacts off the world, it didn't surprise anyone that the smugglers had know idea what the their cargo was. Today was no an exception. Jedi Master Cin Drallig and his Padawan Serra Keto had been chosen by the Jedi council to lead an exhibition to the Korriban station, to obtain the Sith artefacts that had been taken off the smuggler.

“I swear, I had no idea what was in those crates.” exclaimed the smuggler captain, Nico Okarr “I’m innocent!” He declared.

“You were smuggling Sith artefacts captain.” responded Drallig unamused.

The smuggler sighed. “Fine keep the artefacts. Just give me back my ship.”

At that moment, a blue skinned Twi’lek passed next to them, and Okarr’s followed in the direction of the Twi’lek.

“Eyes front.” Said a Republic security officer shoving him forward.

“Just inspecting the troops…” Okarr muttered.

It was at that moment that Serra stopped and raised a hand to her head.

“Serra, what’s wrong?” asked the Jedi Battlemaster, concerned about the padawan.

“I sense…a great darkness.”  
the padawan responded. Both Jedi turned their heads towards the windows and stared into empty space. A moment later, an armada of battlecruisers jumped out of hyperspace. the Jedi battlemaster paled.

“The Sith Empire has returned.” Cin Drallig said to the assembled group, before the station violently shook as the Sith starfighters began their assault. The initial attack damaged the both interior and exterior of the space station.

“We must warn the Republic.” Serra stated.

  
“Out shuttles can’t outrun those fighters.”  
One of the security officers said. It was here Okarr cleared his throat. “Well…guess who’s got the fastest ship in the sector?”

A few moments later, the group were running towards the hangar, in an attempt to reach Nico Okarr’s ship. Unfortunately, the station had already been boarded by Sith troopers. Sadly most of the stations crew was being slaughtered by the troopers.

As the group reached the stations hanger, one of the security officers shot the control panel of the door, sealing the only entrance into the hanger bay. Okarr noticed that his ship had been hit by falling debris “My ship!” The smuggler cried.

“Will she fly?” asked the Jedi master.

“She’s not pretty but she’s tough.” Okarr responded.

It was at that moment, that a ship docked in the hangar, and both master and apprentice felt the hate and other dark emotions, they looked to each other knowing who those force signatures belonged to.

“Captain prepare your ship. This is our fight.” The Jedi battlemaster instructed  
Okarr nodded and headed towards his ship with the security officer.

Two black robed figures, disembarked from the ship, each holding a lightsaber on their hands. One of the Sith had a mask to cover his face, while his companion only had a hood that was connected to his cape. Both of the Sith ignited their lightsabers, and charged at the two Jedi, the masked Sith started to duel against Drallig, while the other, duelled against Serra. As Serra’s emerald green lightsabers clashed with the scarlet blade of the Sith, whose hood had fallen off.

The two Sith fought viciously against the two Jedi, with their lightsabers clashing at every blow made.

As Serra jumped towards the masked Sith, he turned around and sent a surge of Force lightning towards the young padawan, sending her flying backwards. The masked Sith turned back to Cin Drallig with a raised lightsaber, but he was Force pushed by the Jedi master.

Okarr’s ship had already began to fly, but it was attacked by the masked sith with Force lightning, only to be stopped by a missile sent by the republic security officer, who had acquired the explosive weapon from one of the dead Sith troopers.

“Come on!” The trooper yelled at the Jedi padawan. Cin Drallig turned towards his Padawan “Go Serra. You must walk a different path.” said the older Jedi before turning his attention towards the Sith and began running towards them.

Serra attached the two hilts of her twin lightsabers “Master!” yelled the padawan as she threw her double-bladed lightsaber to her master. Cin caught the lightsaber, as Serra jumped towards the boarding ramp of the ship, being caught by the officer. As the ramp rose back into the ship, it managed to escaped the doomed stations hangar, attempting to get to a safe location so that the ship could enter hyperspace.

With two lightsabers in hand, the Jedi battlemaster fought against the two Sith, and managing to slash the face of the masked Sith Lord. The lightsaber had ripped off the mask, revealing the face of the Sith. He was not a human, but rather a bald red skinned humanoid creature with a scar above his eye.

Then, Cin Drallig deactivated one of the blades of double-bladed lightsaber, and continued his fight against the two Sith. During the fight, the Jedi managed to put himself in a position that allowed him to stab the red sith by activating the second blade of Serra’s lightsaber, in his abdomen.

The Sith crumpled to the floor, and his lightsaber was summoned from his weakening grasp, by his apprentice. Drallig started throwing debris from the destroyed hangar at the sith in an attempt to stop him from advancing, but the apprentice used the two lightsabers to defend himself. Drallig kept throwing a larger chunks of debris at the Sith, but his dark side user jumped towards the large chunk of debris and used the two lightsabers and cut it in half, the enraged Sith began to combat the Jedi battlemaster again. The Sith’s strikes were too quick for Cin and he was disarmed of his lightsabers, and then the Sith cut the Jedi Battlemaster in half.

At that moment, Serra Keto, who was shooting at some fighters, aboard Okarr’s ship, felt the death of her master in the Force, before the ship jumped to lightspeed.

The bald Sith warrior walked to where his master was. The red Sith was still alive, which was surprising, but the wound he had received from the fallen Jedi, was making it unable for him to stand back up.

“They’ve escaped master. You failed.” The bald Sith spoke, looking down to the ancient homeworld. “No Malgus,” coughed the Sith Lord, Darth Vindican “this is only the beginning.”

“Yes…” said the now named Malgus “After thousands of years, Korriban is ours again.”

Malgus looked down at his fallen master, and ignited his scarlet lightsaber.  
“Welcome home.” Malgus slashed down at his master killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Our story picks up months after the Sith empire returned and had retaken Korriban from the republic.

In the recently constructed Sith academy on the planet, we find the Dark Council in one of their meetings, amount the assembled Darths was, Darth Marr, head of the Sphere of Defence of the Empire. Darth Mortis, controlled the Sphere of Laws and Justice. Darth Vowrawn, Head of the Sphere of Production and Logistics. And the recent addition to the council, Darth Imperius, who received a seat after she killed her successor, Darth Thanaton. Darth Imperius was the Holder of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge as well as the new Lord Kallig.

The council was summoned by Darth Baras, the self proclaimed “Voice of the Empress”. Some in the council silently disagreed with Baras’ power grab while others such if the likes of Darth Ravage believed Baras to be true. Darth Imperius or Poena, as she was called in private, was disgusted. Her secret apprentice, Cedonia, which she has been training ever since the Sith returned also happened to be Baras’ former apprentice and the “Empresses Wrath”. The blonde Sith Lord rolled her green eyes at the False Voice and she looked to Marr who had the same annoyed feeling. Poena froze for a brief moment before a smirk started to crawl onto her face, it would seem that Cedonia is outside the antechamber.

Outside  
Both Cedonia and her apprentice Jaesa entered the Sith Academy, “Master, I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me but are there greater numbers of the Honour Guard that’s usually stationed at the academy?” The former Jedi asked. The red skinned Twi’lek suspected that the Hand or the Empress had a part in this, but Cedonia kept her curiosity in check, and continued on her way to the Dark Council chambers.

Upon reaching its antechamber, the two noticed that there were three people waiting for them.

"Darth Vowrawn, Overseer Tremel" The Empresses Wrath greeted upon realizing who they were.

"Do not be cross, my Lord." said the former Overseer bowing his head "Vowrawn brought me out of hiding to bear witness, nothing more."

Cedonia looked at Tremel "Glad you're still alive old man." she said "Are you well?"

"I have been a man with no country." Said the former overseer sadly, before his voice developed a more furious tone "I can't wait to watch Baras pay for what he's done."

Cedonia looked at the former Overseer in surprise “What has Baras done to you?” Sadness took over Tremel “Estella, she died by my hand, but it was Baras who killed her!”

Vowrawn has an expression of glee upon his face “Baras has called a special session of the Council to make his claim as the Emperor's Voice official. I'm fashionably late." The sith pureblood said dramatically and Cedonia had to wonder how late how late the dark lord was.

"Your former master and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await us in the chamber." At this point, Vowrawn made a sound that resembled a snort "The play is yours."

"Then I will lead the way." The secret apprentice of Darth Imperius declared "I want to be the first thing Baras sees."

"By all means." agreed the Dark Lord with a smile on his face.

Cedonia turned, and began to make her way to the gate that led into the chamber of the Dark Council. Looking to her apprentice “Jaesa?” The former Jedi glanced at the Twi’lek “If we survive this, in making you a lord!” The Wrath declared.

Cedonia allowed Vowrawn to open the chamber doors, and doing so, the Twi'lek stepped inside, followed by her allies. The first thing Cedonia saw that Darth Baras was in the centre of the council chamber. The old Sith Lord was wearing a darker version of his usual armor.

"That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors."the False Voice spoke without even turning around.

"Don't even thing about acting as if you were expecting me, Baras." Cedonia said glaring at the man’s back.

In fact, Baras was very much surprised by the presence of his former apprentice.

"Interesting…” the dark lord mused.

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn." Darth Ravage growled out to the Pure blood across the room.

"This isn't a game. I am the Empresses Wrath, chosen by the supreme master of the Sith herself." declared Cedonia, looking “I know her will, and Baras is not her Voice."

"Listen to truth, my fellows." stated Vowrawn to his fellow Sith "You are the victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab."

Baras shook his head, trying to twist the situation in his favour he spoke "Vowrawn, for whatever reason, greed, jealousy, you've simply refused to accept reality." Baras "This is a desperate attempt. Hear me, Dark Council, this child is not our Empresses Wrath. She is nothing but Vowrawn's illusion." Even from across the chamber, Cedonia could sense the nervousness coming from Baras. Ah so he wasn't all that confident after all.

"The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn." declared the false Voice "For now, assist me in destroying this rabble."

"Are so weak that you require the rest of the Dark Council to kill me?"The red Twi'lek taunted as she began to walk over to Baras "I would not expect such a show of weakness from a Dark Lord of the Sith, especially the Voice of the Empress." Even with the mask on, Cedonia could seen that Baras was grinding his teeth.

"Those are empty words, coming from a desperate person." Baras spoke, eyeing the allies of his former apprentice "You need only judge by who stands with this cretin. Overseer Tremel, a base coward who tried to undermine the purity of our training process."

"But the challenger is also supported by Darth Vowrawn, one of our own." Added Darth Ravage, Vowrawn nodded. "I have no doubt about you, Baras. But swat this gnat quickly so we can continue our business." The Sith Lord said in annoyance. Cedonia and Poena guessed that Ravage was one of the few within the council that truly supported Baras.

"Fine. The master will grant the slave's last wish." declared Baras "The Empress calls for your death. Attack me if you dare." The Masked sith taunted.

Cedonia ignited her lightsaber, a scarlet blade revealing itself. "I was never your slave Baras." she stated "And the Empress is my only master." Poena rolled her eyes.

Baras ignited his own lightsaber as well, and as the two charged forwards, their scarlet blades clashing. Several times did the two attempt to strike at the other, only for their attempted attack to be either deflected back or were stopped. Cedonia quickly changed towards a combination of Force based attacks and lightsabers strikes. With her free hand, the red skinned Twi'lek sent a barrage of Force lightning towards Baras, who just reflected it with his lightsaber.

In turn, Baras sent a powerful Force push at Cedonia, who attempted to deflect it with a wave of her own.

However, the raw strength of Baras's attack was more powerful than herself, and she was sent back a few feet. standing back up, Cedonia Began to use the abilities that were passed to to by Poena. putting away her lightsaber, The Wrath summoned a large amount of Force energy to herself, her eyes began to glow a purple colour, while her body gained a type of green aura. Extending her hands forward, a glowing sphere of energy formed in front of her, she directed it towards her former master, sending him flying as well. As the false voice got up, Baras immediately attacked Cedonia with a torrent of Force lightning, which was deflected with by the Twi'lek’s lightsaber.

"Your strength and powers may have grown, but not even you are a match for the Emperor's Voice." Declared the weakening Baras "Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go, embrace your death."

"You seem to be breathing as hard as I am, Baras." replied Cedonia before sending the dark lords lightning back at Baras, stunning him. And with the Force push, she blasted Baras across the council room. As Baras fell down once more, he stumbled to get back on his feet, but this time, the damage had been done. And Cedonia new that the old man was finished, and couldn't help but smirk a little.

  
"You're depleted Baras." she stated "You hover a breath away from destruction."

Baras stumbled forward, in an attempt to strike at his former apprentice, preparing to use his lightning once more. But strangely, the attack never came, there were a few crackles of lightning but nothing else happened. Baras looked at his hand is horror. "No…my powers abandon me!" growled the Sith Lord, feeling horrified and humiliated that he was being bested by-by this child!.

"I…I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool! Now!" he shouted "The Empress commands it!" Baras turned towards one of the councillors.

"Darth Marr, strike on the Empresses behalf! Or suffer her disfavour!"

"I believe I'll take my chances." said Marr calmly, Baras glared at the lord sitting next to Marr, “Imperius! Help your Empress! Defend her voice!” the lord pleaded.

Poena leaned back in her throne like chair  
“I agree with Marr, I will take my chances” Lord Kallig said in amusement.

Desperate, Baras turned towards another lord, one he thought loyal to him. "Ravage, has your sense left you as well? Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

But as fate would have it, Ravage had new plans "I will not stand on the path of the Empresses Wrath." he said rm quickly.

Baras turned towards Cedonia, his eyes filled with vicious fury. "You think you've won? You think you can silence the Empresses true Voice!?" Exclaimed Darth Baras "Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you. Someday, vengeance will be mine!"

“ENOUGH!” A voice boomed, a group of royal guards entered the chambers, escorting a short, black haired human male with green eyes, the male had a bulb on his stomach. The Dark Council rose from the seats and bowed as did Tremel, Jaesa and Cedonia. Baras with his mask gone, looked extremely pale, despite his already pale complexion. “Lord Nox” Marr greeted “We are honoured by your visit.”

Darth Nox, the prince of the Sith Empire, Empress Revan's little brother, stood before the Dark council with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow “And why is Darth Baras trying to usurp my sister? Claiming himself as her voice?” Cedonia looked the at little Sith Lord “He believes himself worthy to rule over the Dark council and all Sith.”

Nox snapped his fingers and four of his guards surrounded Baras,who was looking quite shaken, waited for the orders “Take him to SunSpot, have Acina take care of this pitiful creature!” Nox ordered his guards who nodded and began to escort Baras to SunSpot Prison.

"Ah, at last, the end of Baras." said Vowrawn while taking a deep breath "The air cleans and my lungs breathe deeply again. You have proven that you are truly touched by the Empress. The Dark Council knowns that the Wrath had free reign."  
  
Once the doors to the council chambers closed, the Dark look on Nox’s face disappeared “Finally.” The Sith muttered, before a smirk appeared on his face “thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen. Especially you Vowrawn and Imperius! With your assistance, I wouldn't be able to find the one claiming to be me!” Vowrawn gave a chuckle “It was great fun, my friend. I am looking forward to seeing what other events should fold out from Baras’ defeat!” Darth Mortis stood “With your permission, my lord, I would like to conclude our business for today.”

Nox waved his hand, “Our business is conclude. The traitor has been taken care of. I will contact you all when we must meet again.” With that said, the Dark Lords bowed to each other and made their way out of the chambers, leaving only Nox, Cedonia and Poena.

“Cedonia , allow me to introduce you to a close friend of mine, Darth Nox.” Poena introduced the two. Cedonia bowed in respect to the prince “Harry, this is my secret apprentice, Cedonia.” Harry smiled “Greeting Cedonia, I saw your battle against Baras in full. I must saw, I will watch your career with great interest.”

“I am honoured, my lord.” The Twi’lek bowed again. Harry waved off her bowing “Enough of that. We're practically family!” Cedonia blinked in confusion, Poena rolled her green eyes at the Sith Prince “What he means is that I'm going to be Godmother of the child growing inside of him.” Lord Kallig explained, Cedonia made on ‘Oh’ sound.

Giggling could be heard as two children ran into the council chambers hiding behind Nox’s legs. One was a blue haired human with tan skin and electric blue eyes. The other was a yellow skinned Twi'lek, with emerald green eyes. Both of the children were wearing similar black robes.

Cedonia looked towards her master in confusion, who shrugged in response. Nox crouched down to the kids “Ezra, Ozai, what did you do?” The kids looked at each other than back to Nox with grins in their faces “Nothing~” they said innocently.

“They pushed me down the stairs!” A male voice shouted. Poena snorted as an adult yellow Twi'lek with ruby red eyes entered the chamber. Nox looked at the two kids with a raised eyebrow “Nothing huh?” Putting a hand to his head, Nox groaned out “Boys, apologise to your father!” The Sith ordered.

The two walked pouted and walked over to the older yellow Twi'lek “Sorry” was the muttered apology. Osak Zeneth stared at the two before sighing “No lightsabers for a week!”

Ezra and Ozai blanched “But dad!” Ozai whined, “No buts!”


	3. Of Sith Apprentices and Space Grandmothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just in case you didn't see the warning in the first chapter, this is MPREG! Harry is a LIGHTSIDE Sith, Revan is NEUTRAL. 
> 
> As for those of you who are wondering if Ezra from last chapter is Ezra Bridger from Rebels, yes it is. I will explain more on that later down the line. And Galen Marek from the Force Unleashed is here. Just felt like throwing him in here. 
> 
> Reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Reference for Harry's castle, it's just the Evil Queen’s castle from Ouat.

**Revan's throne room, Star Forge, Unknown Regions.**

  
We find ourselves on the infamous Star Forge, a massive factory which belonged to the former Rakata Infinite Star Empire who had fell countless millennia ago. It was taken over by the Sith Empress, Darth Revan after she had used star maps left behind by the Rakata.

After the most of the Sith disappeared from the known galaxy, one Sith by the name of Darth Bane, introduced the “Rule of Two” meaning thvat only two Sith Lords could be in existence at any given time. Despite the Sith Empire hiding in the unknown regions, they stayed up to date with the affairs of the rest of the galaxy. It amused the Dark Council and their Empress to no end, that a Sith Lord from the “order of Two” could orchestrate two factions to go to war with each other and be the head of said factions.

Back to the topic at hand. We find Revan sitting in her throne aboard the Star Forge, looking out of the observation window, out to the star filled space “Revan, your apprentice is here” her wife and former apprentice, Bastilla Shan said. The Sith Empress made a sound of acknowledgement, a ‘hiss’ sound could be heard as the door to the throne room opened.

A human, male teenager knelt before the Sith Empress “What is thy bidding, my master?” The apprentice asked Revan, who stood up and walked to the observation window “Tell me, Galen, what is it that you see out there?” Galen Marek, son of Jedi Knight, Kento Marek, looked at his master with a slightly confused look on his face “I see… the empty void of space” Revan raised a brow behind her mask “What else, apprentice?” The Sith asked. Galen narrowed his brown eyes, was this a test of some kind?.

Looking back out to space, the Sith apprentice spoke “I also see the stars…” Revan nodded in approval “Very good. Now tell me, what is it that you feel?” The Empress asked, arms behind her back. Closing his eyes, Galen began to reach out with the Force, opening his eyes in confusion, he turned to his master “I… feel nothing…” He muttered, Revan glanced at Bastilla, who was sitting her own throne, said Jedi shrugged “Excellent.” The Sith responded.

Galen turned back to his master “Master, what was the meaning behind this test?” The apprentice asked, still confused as to why he couldn't feel anything beyond the station “It wasn't a test, apprentice. I just wanted to see if you could feel the Force in this star system.” Revan spoke. Galen raised an eyebrow “Strange, my brother and I are the only ones who can sense the power coming from the third planet.” The Empress said as she sat back into her throne “The third planet, my former home” Revan spat the “Home” like was poison “Has a power that is very similar to the force itself. The people on Earth called it ‘Magic’” Although Galen couldn't see it, he felt Revan roll her eyes being the mask as she said the word “Magic”.

“Galen, you are to go to Earth, and meet with my informant. I have given your droid the coordinates. When you do meet him, tell him this phrase “Titania had taken flight in the Silver Grove once more!”, he will know what it mean.” Galen bowed to his master “As you command, my master” with that said, the apprentice left the Sith and former Jedi alone.

Bastilla looked at her wife “Dorea, are you sure you wish to sent Galen to meet with Perseus?” Revan nodded, as she took off her mask, revealing her scarlet hair and Hazel eyes “I am sure, Bas. It's time to make Earth ours…” The Empress stated as the Rogue Shadow flew out into the depths of space.

**  
Dark Palace, D’qar, Ileenium system, Outer Rim.**

  
D'Qar, a planet located in the Ileenium system of the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. It is an obscure world far from the main space lanes making it quite remote. D'Qar is surrounded by a wide planetary ring that cast a shadow on its forested surface. The lush, jungle-covered terrain did not host any intelligent life, though creatures such as birds and insects called the huge trees and fast-growing roots of the jungle home. Aside from the foliage, D'Qar's surface featured plains and mountains.

Though D’Qar doesn't have any native forms of intelligent life, it did house Darth Nox and his Black Knight fleet. The Black Knight fleet consisted of many different types of ships, such as the Standard Sith battleship, the Harrower class dreadnought. Even some experimental ships such as the Resurgent-class Battlecruiser, Victory class star destroyers, countless support ships and Darth Nox’s personal ship, the Annihilator Class Super Star Destroyer which he named the “Excalibur”

We find the Sith Prince in his castle, looking out on the forest that surrounded his home “Lord Nox” A male voice greeted “Lord Scourge, this is a surprise. To what to I owe the pleasure?” The Sith Prince greeted as two supremacy class starfighters flew over the castle.

The former Wrath, kneeled before Harry “Empress Revan has requested that you return to her at your earliest convenience” the Sith pure blood stated, rising from his kneeling position.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him “Did my sister say why she wanted me to return?” The former Wrath shook his head “No, my Lord, she did not” Harry sighed and waved a hand “Very well, Scourge, you are dismissed!” The Sith pure blood bowed to the prince and began to leave “Oh and Scourge?” The Sith Lord paused mid step, turning to the Sith Prince “Inform Admiral Tralia, have her ready the fleet.” The Sith bowed once more “It shall be done, my Prince.” The door closed with a hiss as Scourge walked out.

“ _You and Dorea have done well for yourselves, my dear_ ” a ghostly woman said, appearing in the room. Harry smiled as he made his way to his closest “Indeed, none of this would've been possible without you, Kreia” Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal, looked at the child she trained, she even considered him and his sister as one of her family.

 _“I trust you have been practising your magic while I was gone_?” The lord of Betrayal asked. A snort could be heard from the closet “Of course I have, I've even begun to train Ezra. He's managed to gain a companion in a Loth Wolf of all things!” Harry said, happy that one of his kids took after him. Ozai was like his father, a warrior and focused more on combat, Ezra found that he had an incredibly strong connection to animals and he focused more on different aspects and rituals. The blue haired child spent time under Poena and her crew.

“ _I see. What of your new addition_?” Kreia asked as Harry walked out the closet, wearing a tunic, gloves, boots, belt and leggings (Satele Shan outfit)

“Crow? He's fine?” Harry asked, “ _I_ _thought he would be running around the castle_ ” Harry turned to the Force ghost, a deadpan look on his face “He's a baby Kreia. He can't even use the force yet” The Sith Prince walked into the adjacent room, and walked back out with a human baby in his arms “Granny, he's not even three months yet.” Harry waved his hand and from his closet, baby sized robes floated out.

“And besides, if he's anything like Xallus, he'll be quite the hell… raiser” Harry muttered, as he finished putting the robes on the child. Looking to Kreia, Harry opened his mouth _“I felt it too!_ ” The Lord of Betrayal beat him to the punch “What… kriffing hell was that?!” Harry asked, suddenly feeling faint.

Kreia made a surprised noise as the Sith Prince slumped against his bed. Crow let out a cry as bright blue flames surrounded him and his mother “Kreia, get Dorea!” Harry screamed as the flames consumed his and Crow’s bodies, and when the flames settled, both humans were gone only scorch marks of the fire.

The Force ghost looked at spot where her adopted Grandson and great grandson once stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what has happened to our Sith Prince?! Where has he gone?!
> 
> Ok, let show the family of Harry (Nox) and Dorea (Revan)
> 
> Harry James Potter/Darth Nox:
> 
> Age: 18 (Physically) 3000+ (Reality)
> 
> Species: Human/Incubus hybrid.
> 
> Affiliations: Sith Empire, Darth Revan.
> 
> Teacher/s: Darth Traya/Kreia, Darth Revan, Bastilla Shan, Darth Marr and Canderous Ordo.
> 
> Apprentice/s: Ezra Bridger.
> 
> Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans (Mother), James Charlus Potter (Father). Status: Alive.
> 
> Siblings: Dorea Andromeda Potter (Eldest child of the Potters), Alexander Remus Potter (Twin of Harry), Danielle Lilith Potter (youngest daughter of the Potters), Damian Sirius Potter (Youngest son of the Potters). Status: Alive.
> 
> Other family: Darth Traya/Kreia (Adoptive Grandmother), Darth Marr (Father Figure).
> 
> Relationships: Osak Zeneth (Mate), Xallus Kron (Mate). As of right now.
> 
> Children: Ezra Bridger (Adopted. Species: Human), Ozai Zeneth (Father: Osak Zeneth. Species: Twi'lek/Human), Crow Kron (Father: Xallus Kron. Species: Human).
> 
> Aliases: Darth Nox, Prince of the Sith, Dark Lord of Death, Savior of Korriban.
> 
> Dorea Andromeda Potter/Darth Revan:
> 
> Age: 21 (Physically) 3000+ (Reality)
> 
> Species: Human.
> 
> Affiliations: Sith Empire, Darth Nox.
> 
> Teacher/s: Darth Traya/Kreia, Bastilla Shan.
> 
> Apprentice/s: Galen Marek.
> 
> Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans (Mother), James Charlus Potter (Father). Status: Alive.
> 
> Siblings: Harry James Potter (Twin of Alexander), Alexander Remus Potter (Twin of Harry), Danielle Lilith Potter (youngest daughter of the Potters), Damian Sirius Potter (Youngest son of the Potters). Status: Alive.
> 
> Other family: Darth Traya/Kreia (Adoptive Grandmother), Ezra Bridger (Nephew), Ozai Zeneth (Nephew), Crow Kron (Nephew).
> 
> Relationships: Bastilla Shan (Wife), Canderous Ordo (Husband).
> 
> Children: None
> 
> Aliases: Darth Revan, Empress of the Sith, Saviour of the Republic.


End file.
